Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Buch)
Inhalt Kapitelübersicht # Kapitel Das Haus der Riddles (im Original: The Riddle House) # Kapitel Die Narbe (im Original: The Scar) # Kapitel Die Einladung (im Original: The Invitation) # Kapitel Zurück zum Fuchsbau (im Original: Back to the Burrow) # Kapitel Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze (im Original: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) # Kapitel Der Portschlüssel (im Original: The Portkey) # Kapitel Bagman und Crouch (im Original: Bagman and Crouch) # Kapitel Die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft (im Original: The Quidditch World Cup) # Kapitel Das dunkle Mal (im Original: The Dark Mark) # Kapitel Wirbel im Ministerium (im Original: Mayhem at the Ministry) # Kapitel Im Hogwarts-Express (im Original: Aboard the Hogwarts Express) # Kapitel Das Triemagische Turnier (im Original: The Triwizard Turnament) # Kapitel Mad-Eye Moody (im Original: Mad-Eye Moody) # Kapitel Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche (im Original: The Unforgivable Curses) # Kapitel Beauxbatons und Durmstrang (im Original: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) # Kapitel Der Feuerkelch (im Original: The Goblet of Fire) # Kapitel Die vier Champions (im Original: The Four Champios) # Kapitel Die Eichung der Zauberstäbe (im Original: The Weighing of the Wands) # Kapitel Der Ungarische Hornschwanz (im Original: The Hungarian Horntail) # Kapitel Die erste Aufgabe (im Origianl: The First Task) # Kapitel Die Hauselfen-Befreiungsfront (im Original: The House-Elf Liberation Front) # Kapitel Die unerwartete Aufgabe (im Original: The Unexpected Task) # Kapitel Der Weihnachtsball (im Original: The Yule Ball) # Kapitel Rita Kimmkorns Riesenknüller (im Original: Rita Skeeter's Scoop) # Kapitel Das Ei und das Auge (im Original: The Egg and the Eye) # Kapitel Die zweite Aufgabe (im Original: The Second Task) # Kapitel Tatzes Rückkehr (im Original: Padfoot Returns) # Kapitel Mr Crouchs Wahn (im Original: The Madness of Mr Crouch) # Kapitel Der Traum (im Original: The Dream) # Kapitel Das Denkarium (im Original: The Pensieve) # Kapitel Die dritte Aufgabe (im Original: The Third Task) # Kapitel Fleisch, Blut und Knochen (im Original: Flesh, Blood and Bone) # Kapitel Die Todesser (im Original: The Death Eaters) # Kapitel Priori Incantatem (im Original: Priori Incantatem) # Kapitel Veritaserum (im Original: Veritaserum) # Kapitel Die Wege trennen sich (im Original: The Parting of the Ways) # Kapitel Der Anfang (im Original: The Beginning) Zusammenfassung der Kapitel Das Haus der Riddles Vor fünfzig Jahren wurden drei Riddles in Little Hangelton ermordet. Ihre Leichen lagen einfach da, ohne Spuren von Verletzungen, aber mit Entsetzen auf den Gesichtern. Sie waren gesund, nur eben waren sie tot. Das Haus der Riddles war nun trotzdem schön und gepflegt (zumindest der Garten), was daran lag, dass der Gärtner Frank Bryce immer noch die Gärten pflegte. Eines Nachts ging Frank ins Haus, und hörte Stimmen. Die eine Stimme nannte die andere Wurmschwanz. Offensichtlich musste die erste Person gepflegt werden, hatte eine Frau namens Bertha Jorkins ermordet, und wollte noch einen Jungen töten, mit dem Namen Harry Potter. Frank belauschte die beiden und eine Schlange glitt an Frank vorbei, in den Raum wo die Männer waren. Die Schlange erzählte der einen Stimme, das ein Muggel draußen stehen würde, darauf bat Lord Voldemort Frank herein, und tötete ihn mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch. Die Narbe Die Einladung Zurück zum Fuchsbau Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Der Portschlüssel Bagman und Crouch Die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft Das Dunkle Mal Wirbel im Ministerium Im Hogwarts-Express Das Trimagische Turnier Mad-Eye Moody Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche Beauxbatons und Durmstrang Der Feuerkelch Die vier Champions Die Eichung der Zauberstäbe Der Ungarische Hornschwanz Die erste Aufgabe Die Hauselfen-Befreiungsfront Die unerwartete Aufgabe Der Weihnachtsball Rita Kimmkorns Riesenknüller Das Ei und das Auge Die zweite Aufgabe Tatzes Rückkehr Mr Crouchs Wahn Der Traum Das Denkarium Die dritte Aufgabe Fleisch, Blut und Knochen Die Todesser Priori Incantatem Veritaserum Die Wege trennen sich Der Anfang en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire es:Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego fi:Harry Potter ja liekehtivä pikari fr:Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu nl:Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker pl:Harry Potter i Czara Ognia ru:Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня vi:Harry Potter và Chiếc cốc Lửa zh:哈利·波特与火焰杯 Kategorie:Bücher (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Kanonische Artikel Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch